Girl Meets Everything Changes
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: What if Lucas never moved? What if Riley and Farkle moved when they were 5 and Maya stayed. What happens when Riley is Lord Of Meadow Valley High and Maya comes. Rucas/Faya. (based off a new idea popper in my head) Maya becomes rebel of the school and has over 10,000 people who have a crush on her. (Minor Language (Rucas Ends by Chapter 4 and Becomes Lucas/Missy)


**Hope you all enjoy and remember I will always be there I am working on the other stories but here is a pop out.**

 **I don't own GMW**

Riley's P.O.V.

This year is great. I am girlfriend to the school bad boy, I'm head cheerleader, nothing can get in my way! I grew up in New York but left for jobs. I keep my boyfriend out of trouble. I am 100% not gonna fail this year. On my walk to school with Lucas I was surprised. A blonde girl with a leather jacket and black backpack saying 'Sarcasm isn't just a word'. She walked in. That was confusing. 1 month into school, I thought I knew everyone in school. I see the nerd crowd. "OI NERDS!" Lucas shouted. "Thanks." I said. He nodded. "Hi Ma Lord." He said. I am the Lord of the school. "Hello Fankle. I don't mean to intrude but as head of all school committees, I need to know who that blonde girl is." I said. Fankle bent down. "Yes Ma Lord. And my name isn't Fankle. It's Farkle." He said. I nodded. "Well we got a nerd check." I said. We walked in and saw the girl talking to Lucas's clique. "Eh! Maddog! She is the perfect girl edition to the group." Zay said. "Hi Boys. How are you?" I asked. I am practically the school ruler. "Good Mood. Lucas this girl though. She got suspended for getting in a fist fight and knocking the kid out cold." Brandon said. Lucas nodded. "I'll see you around Riles." Lucas said. "LONG LIVE LORD RILEY!" They shouted as they walked away. I followed the girl to the library were she started to get rid of the graffiti. "Why are you getting rid of it? This is the Rebel Clique turf. Your destroying art." I said. "I'm not destroying it, I'm replacing it princess." She said. "I don't believe we met, I'm Riley Matthews, Lord of Meadow Valley High." I said. Introductions were key. "I believe we have met." She said. She looked like my old friend from New- "MAYA!" I shouted. I hugged her. "Lord Matthews, Class Now. You , English class." My dad said. Lucas and the boys saw Maya replacing their graffiti. We had the same class. I sat next to where she was sitting. " , I am the English teacher." said. "Don't care." Maya said. Zay smiled. "Lord Matthews, Why are you here. You are a star student on the cheer squad, Get To Cheer Practice." She said. I left. Maya got up and left. " where are you going?" The teacher asked. "Trouble Territory." She said. Kids in Meadow Valley did what they wanted. Lucas, Zay, Brandon, and I stopped her from going to the library. "Excuse me, You may be new here but rules don't change. All area changes unless from class-locker-class must be approved by the Lord." Brandon said. "You wanna let me threw or do this the easy way, for me that is?" She asked. "Easy Way." Lucas said. Maya grabbed a conduit pipe on the ceiling and climbed it passed us. "Easy Way it is." She said, making a perfect landing. She ran down the hallway. She was faster than Lucas! He was the Scholar ATHLETE! She walked into trouble territory. She grabbed some spray paint and made a design. It said 'Rebels Beware'. Brandon cowered. "Riles tell her she can't do this!" Zay said. "Young Lady I will need you to stop." My dad said. Maya continued watch she was doing. " !" He shouted. "Detention then for all of you rebels." He said. At Lunch we all sat at our table. Mine being on the lunchroom balcony. I saw Maya looking for somewhere to sit. She just sat down next to Missy. Rookie mistake. "Get away from me freak!" She shouted. "MISSY!" I shouted from my balcony. "MEETING IN THE COWARDLY LIONS PEN!" I said. She followed me there. "New Girl. Rookie Mistake. She has no clique." I explained. "Why did she sit next to me?" She asked. I shrugged. "Now Be nice. It is her first day and IF your NOT nice than you shall be executed from the cliques." I said. MISSY of course didn't listen. "Get away blockhead!" She shouted at Maya. "Oh really! You wanna piece of this Missy!" She shouted. Oh Boy! "Woah now hold on! Leather Jacket, Fitness, Spray paint can filled belt! Get the sorting hat!" Brenda said. They placed it on Maya's head. It read through pages of stories no one knew but her. "Better Be a Rebel!" It shouted. She sat down next to Brandon. "QUEEN BEE OF THE REBEL HIVE!" Lucas shouted. He handed her the Rebel handbook, a leather jacket, a collection of spray paint cans, and the key to the Rebel hideout. They would meet there tonight for initiation. I ate my food and then went downstairs to give the annual clique blessing. Nothing could be better!

 **A/N Hello People of the Fanfiction world. I am SO excited. I will be 17 in 1 month! Yay! So I hope you all enjoyed and always remember to slap that favorite button with your spiky leather jacket!**


End file.
